leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeyondSacrifice/Spirius, Wielder of Guardians
Abilities Spirius invokes a different guardian to assist him in his fight based on his current health. Spirius can only change guardians every 5 seconds. Invoking a guardian makes Spirius invulnerable, untargetable and he cannot take any actions for 0.25 seconds. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |description2 = Vasul, the Merciful Vasul grants Mercy whenever Spirius deals damage, granting heal and shield power for 5 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. |description3 = Emrin, the Protector Emrin grants Vigilance whenever Spirius takes damage, granting a stackable damage reduction buff for 5 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. |targeting = The Guardians is a Self-Targeted buff. |name = The Guardians}} Spirius releases magical energy from his lantern, dealing magical damage and an additional effect based on current guardian and stops on the first enemy champion hit. Along the way, it deals 50% of it's damage to minions and monsters. |description2 = : The energy can also hit allied champions, healing them instead for an increased amount. Allied targets near the initial target recieve 50% of the effect as healing. : Stuns the target and all nearby enemies for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |targeting = Chosen's Touch is a single-target skillshot ability with an additional effect. |damagetype = magic |cost = 60 |cooldown = |range = 450 |costtype = mana |projectile = showtrue |name = Chosen's Touch |spelleffects = single}} Spirius becomes untargetable for 0.5 seconds as he gathers power to fly. If no target or area has been selected within 1.5 seconds, Eternal Flight ends and 50% of mana cost is refunded. |description2 = : Fly to an allied champion, removing any crowd control effects on the target, and granting nearby allies movement speed, decaying over 3 seconds. : Fly to a nearby area, dealing damage to all nearby enemies, and slowing them, decaying over 1.5 seconds. Has 50% reduced range. |description3 = Spirius flies at a fixed movement speed of 900. |leveling = |leveling2 = |targeting = Eternal Flight is a two-part area-of-effect ability with an additional effect. |damagetype = magic |cost = |cooldown = |range = 1000 |costtype = mana |projectile = showfalse |name = Eternal Flight |spelleffects = area}} Spirius creates a zone of celestial energy around him for 5 seconds. Whenever an allied champion inside takes damage, it is split equally between all allied champions in the zone as true damage. The zone will collapse early if too much damage has been taken. |leveling = % maximum health}} |targeting = Symbol of Hope is an area-of-effect buff ability. |cost = 50 |cooldown = |range = 400 |costtype = mana |projectile = showfalse |name = Symbol of Hope}} The guardians unleash their full power, creating a wave of global energy from the allied nexus, spreading throughout the rift. As the wave progresses, it's effect weakens, up to 60%. |description2 = : Upon contact with an allied champion, it grants it a decaying shield equal to a percent of the champion's maximum health, rapidly decaying over 3 seconds. : Upon contact with an enemy tower or minion, it shuts down for a few seconds. |leveling = % maximum health}} |leveling2 = seconds |targeting = Celestial Intervention is an area-of-effect global buff ability or an area-of-effect building and minion debuff. |cost = 100 |cooldown = |range = Global |costtype = mana |projectile = showfalse |name = Celestial Intervention}} Quotes (TBA) Champion Select: Pick *Spirius: "Yayah!" **Vasul and Emrin: "Oh, here we go again." Ban *Vasul:'' "Cast us behind..."'' **'Emrin:'' "...And die."'' When Starting A Game: *Vasul:'' "The world begins anew..."'' **'Emrin:'' "Oh, no, another batch of miserable human bodies for us to defend."'' *Emrin:'' "You think maybe he'll talk in this timeline?"'' **'Spirius:'' "Wabbo!"'' ***'Vasul:'' "Why are we even trying at this point?"'' *'Vasul:'' "I shall protect our allies with my celestial radiance!"'' **'Emrin:'' "Too much work, I'd rather smash our enemies to pieces instead."'' Attacking: *Vasul: "Even the merciful have to shed blood." '' *Vasul: ''"Emrin would like this." '' *Vasul: ''"A necessary sacrifice." '' *Vasul: ''"What must be done." '' *Vasul: ''"This time, we will have the last laugh." *Vasul: "They all fall down." *Vasul: "Only the worthy will remain." *Vasul: "Guardians rise." *Vasul: "Terrestrial beings fall apart so easily..." *Emrin: "Take this!" *Emrin: "If only Vasul was more into violence..." *Emrin: "It's like I'm fighting myself!" Movement: Taunt: ;Taunting an allied *Vasul: "Since when are we allies with him?" **Emrin: "Hey, if we choose our words carefully he may let us play with his stars." ;Taunting *Vasul: "Bard! It's been so long!" *Vasul: "Go out for pizza after this? We pay this time." *Emrin: "How about you leave that dirty bag as a body and get a yordle?" ;Taunting *Vasul: "I understand your pain, Diana, but you have to move on." ;Taunting an enemy *Emrin: "Haha! I haven't played this earth game in decades!" ;Taunting an enemy *Vasul: "Constantly trying to break the spacetime continuum will only lead you to a nasty death." ;Taunting an allied *Spirius: "Ugga! Ganarg!" **Vasul and Emrin: "There's more?!" ;Taunting an enemy *Emrin: "Maybe he's being controlled by rival gods in an effort to destroy us." **Vasul: "Nah, that short temper is all natural." ;Taunting an enemy *Vasul: "Your god does not approve." *Emrin: "You think she knows, about, you know, uh..." **Vasul: "Don't worry, she'll meet her end, they all do. ;Taunting an allied or *Emrin: "I'm a HUUUUGE fan, can I get your autograph?" ;Taunting *Emrin: "Is it true? You guys don't wear sunglasses? Wasted joke potential." ;Taunting an allied or *Vasul: "You and your brother will never have what we have." ;Taunting *Emrin: "Vasul! Now that's what we should do next! A human host!" **Vasul: "Aww, but look at Spirius' eyes..." ***Emrin: "Yeah, I immediately change my mind." ;Taunting an enemy *Emrin: "Uuuh, okay, alright, I'mma leave." ;Taunting an allied *Vasul: "You're saving this world, for that, I'm eternally thankful." *Vasul: "I owe you my gratitude, but please, stick to one thing already." ;Taunting an enemy *Emrin: "Those bananas sure look tasty..." *Vasul: "How many times do we have to get through this? They're big long moon-shaped disks of death." Joke: Spirius attemps to speak, then gets rewarded as a treat pops out of his lantern. *Spirius: "Vesu!" **Vasul: "Oh, you flatter me. Have a treat!" *Spirius: "Emriga!" **Emrin: "See? I told you that he has some talent." *Spirius: "Lanter!" **Vasul: "This 'Lanter' has something for you." ***Emrin: "Good boy." Upon Changing Guardians: *Vasul: "The light shines!" *Vasul: "Spirius, together we shall triumph." *Vasul: "Sorry, Emrin. My turn." *Vasul: "The feeling! I love it!" *Emrin: "Fight called, time to answer." *Emrin: "Yes! Brute force!" *Emrin: "Hahaha, I'm back!" *Emrin: "Ready for action!" Upon Casting Chosen's Touch: Upon Casting Eternal Flight: *Vasul: "Fly to your allies, little one!" *Spirius: "Garglo!" **Vasul: "The sky is beautiful, indeed." *Vasul: "Protect the worthy, they'll protect you back." *Vasul: "Spirius, catch!" *Emrin: "Crush them!" *Emrin: "You may be little, but you pack a punch." *Emrin: "Celestial energy courses through you!" *Emrin: "Destroy our enemies!" Upon Casting Symbol of Hope: *Vasul and Emrin: "We shine as one." *Vasul: "Shared pain is easily forgotten." *Vasul: "Be protected!" *Emrin: "Sometimes defense is the best offense." *Emrin: "You can't punch them if you're dead." Upon Casting Celestial Intervention: *Vasul and Emrin: "Enough!" *Vasul and Emrin: "The full might of the guardians!" *Vasul: "Hope shall not perish on this day!" *Emrin: "It's the end of the line for them!" Upon Buying An Item: Upon Recall: Upon Respawning: Category:Custom champions